dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brojenks
Brojenks one of the sons of broly he has mastered his fathers power of legendary which is inherited in the blood. he came to earth and fought cel, the androids and more. Born in 745 to Broly was a set of twin sons. Brojenks and Brodyne. Jenks was weaker then his brother in the aspect that Brodyne followed his father with a power of 10,000. Jenks even though he was born with that of most Saiyan Elites his power being a meer 2,500 was concidered to be weak. Broly gave the runt to his father Paragas and told him to do as he would with this runt. The mother of Brojenks and Brodyne was supposedly dead after the twins where born. but rumors where she fled after she was found to be with chinld once more. Paragas still being from Planet Vegeta's Elite army he was trained and given tactical information. He took Brojenks and trained him in the tactical aspects of one day defeating Vegeta. When Brojenks was 11 years old he was challeneged by his brother who had already learned to use Legendary Super Saiyan. the fight wasnt very long and in this Brojenks was banished from the planet and sent out to fend for himself. Jenks was to prove himself worthy of being a Saiyan warrior and the son of Broly. Landing on a deserted Planet Jenks took up shelter in a cave where he had found several members of an alien race. they noticed his tail and attacked him. Jenks defended himself and killed the aliens. living on this harsh planet for several years and training he developed several powerful attacks from being around these beings. When Jenks turned 15 he had heard that their father was defeated by a low class Saiyan named Kakarot. Jenks thought his problems where over and by this time he was now a resident of the beings on this planet. One day during the summer there was a festival for his adopted race a Saiyan ship slammed down into the surface of the planet and his Brother Brodyne stepped out looking like Jenks as he had been renamed by the beings on this planet, he was easily led to the city by some of the beings who knew his brother. When Brodyne had found his brother he started to try and kill him. the small city was destroyed in meer hours. Jenks tried to stop his brother but was no match for the evil or power that his brother was able to unleash on this planet. Jenks tried to help the people of this planet escape as quickly as he could. Jenks faced his brother in single combat using the new "Tera Destroyer" attack on him. it connected and only made Brodyne more angry. Easily back handing his brother through a building Jenks landed on the outskirts and woke up well after the planet was all but destroyed. From then on he swore to find and stop his brother Brodyne. Jenks followed after his brother Brodyne for years trying to stop him on every planet he came to in the East Galaxy. One planet Jenks landed on he opened the hatch to his ship and found that the planet was mostly wasteland. his bother had already wiped out most of the population. instead of wiping planets in one shot, he liked to make his victims suffer before hand. give them false hope to beat him then just wipe out the planets population for no reason what so ever other then a challenge. Because we where identical any beings that he missed owuld attack Jenks on sight. making him have to kill them to suvive. his brouther would watch and laugh knowing that his brother had to kill the ones he was trying to save. When Jenks was 19 human years old, he crashed landed on a planet after his ship was knocked off course by an asteriod. he collided with a planet that was similar to Earth and had a huge EcoSystem on it.the dence jungles and vegitation made it almost suitable for him to stay. he stumbled opon a Saiyan colony on the planet Daikais. it was a rich world and was made home to a group of Saiyans thathad let Vegeta several years prior to Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta. he fought his brother for several hours being toyed with as the Saiyan Brodyne threw a Meteor smash towards the planet Jenks jumped infront of the blast and tried to stop it. Jenks' hair flickered a brillient golden tinted with green for the first time as he deflected the blast back towars his brother. the blast was enough to damage Jenks' arm to the point where he was no longer able to use it. Brodyne fled from his brothers transformation and left Jenks there. He owuld pass out from his first time transformation. Brodyne knew his brother was more powerful in normal so in therory his power in his new form would be higher. Jenks woke up with something different his right arm slightly heavier. when he moved it into his vision he saw his arm was replaced with a mechaincal arm. the technical officer of the colony and his apprentice had built him a primitive arm from parts of their crashed ship and from the race that was here before the Saiyans landed. Jenks stayed on this planet for a few months to get use to his new arm and to recover from his past fight. He stayed on this planet to train new fighters of this Saiyan colony to become stronger to help fend off their enemies and to let them repair his ship. after he was back to full health and his arm rebuilt several times to help keep up with his new power he had to be on his way after his brother. 29 Earth Years old jenks came across a planet called Earth. His ship was shot down from the sky as he entered the Earths atmosphere. when his ship came to a halt on the Earths surface he was attacked by several mechanical androids. they had tore him up fairly bad as he was about to be killed he was saved by one of Earths last Gaurdians, Gohan. the son of Goku. He was grown by now and he was acompanied by his two pupils Trunks and Goten. They destroyed the Androids that had attacked him and they took him to Capsule Corp. to recover. Jenks studied under Gohan untill Gohan was killed by androids 17 and 18. Trunks went Super Saiyan when he found out about Gohan. Bulma finished her time machine and sent Trunks back in time to see goku and deliver the medication to him. Capsule Corp was destroyed in the launch of the Time Machine. Jenks found several other pure blood Saiyans throughout the universe to come together to combat the Androids on Earth. Cell appeared six months later and absorbed the androids and became complete. Jenks and several other of Earths Special Forces had fought him off. Jenks died as Cell absorbed him after he was defeated. Goten went Super Saiyan 2 and destroyed Cell completely. Jenks met Goku, Vegeta, and gohan in other world during a tourniment of the Other World.